Entwined
by jezzyh
Summary: When Maria's revenge leads to Alice's death, Jasper is left with nothing but a consuming guilt and an empty void inside. But a chance meeting of the most unlikely kind may be his saving grace.  Jasper&OC
1. Insticnts and Intuition

**First off, just want to thank you for obviously giving this story a try! This will be my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy and stick with this story till the end! As a heads up, For those of you expecting a replica of Twilight, page for page, you've come to the wrong place. I'm making this story ****COMPLETELY**** my own. I've always LOVED Jasper's character! So much, I thought I'd like to give him his own tale. Still, I want to stay true to the characters as much as my own story will let me. Anyway, I hope you still give this a chance. ENJOY!**

**Oh! And I do not own anything. Well, except for my occasional original character. The rest belongs to S.M. **

* * *

><p>"I understand your decision to leave, Jasper. But remember you're still my son, and when you are ready, come home to us."<p>

There was the distinct sound of heartache in Carlisle's voice; though without it I would have felt it through his emotions anyway. But not even that could get me to stay. Our room, her scent on our bed, the photos, hell the entire house was a constant reminder of her.

I understood that I couldn't escape Alice's death. I would carry that no matter where I chose to be, but I needed to be alone. I needed space from my family. Needed to just.. Leave.

I didn't speak. Closing the front door of my home in Forks, Washington I left Carlisle standing there alone, without saying a word…

- 18 Months Later -

Rain… It's constant rhythm filled my ears like a song. With my cup of tea in hand, knees pulled to my chest, I sat on my apartment-house's front porch as each drop hit the ground. I was use to the rain, accustomed to gray skies, and the thousands of umbrellas that usually past my home in the Alphabet District of Portland, Oregon; Gilsan Street to be exact.

I was in a trance, lost in my own ridiculous thoughts. Which, in truth, was nothing out of the ordinary for me. Blame it on the dreamer within. Occasionally my imagination would run wild, and the entire world around me would disappear; replaced by whatever I managed to play out in my head.

The difference today, was the reason for my "wandering thoughts". For some reason, this feeling of distress had hit me, from the very moment I woke up. It stayed with me all the way through breakfast, and lingered there no matter how hard I tried to push it away. The worst part, was remembering the last time I had felt this way. Just like before, I had awoke feeling worried about whatever was to come. That day, was the day my sister had died. The closest and most important person in my entire life was taken from me, and here I was feeling sick once again.

"Auriah, do you realize we literally have nothing but milk and yogurt in our fridge?"

I hadn't even bothered to look up. Evan's voice was all too familiar for me.

"No, there's cheese."

Taking the porch seat beside me, Evan ran a hand through his thick dark hair. Raising an eyebrow he spoke, with no sign of hiding his sarcasm what so ever, I might add.

"It's not cheese anymore, love, that's Darwinism."

Evan, standing to his feet, put his hand out for me to take.

"Well, I'm famished. How 'bout I get us into Belle-Air Blue's again, I drink some amazing martinis and turn a blind eye in case you do too, we stuff ourselves with mozzarella sticks, dance to the occasional good song, and check out that sexy bar tender?

I rolled my eyes before placing my hand in his.

"Could you be any more of the typical gay cliché for yourself?

"No. But as my best friend you are bound to accept me as I am. Oh, and I sign your pay checks."

Rolling my eyes, I followed Evan back inside our home. Knowing far too well, if I didn't join him for a "girls' night out" I'd never hear the end of it.

Ever since I'd moved into the complex with Evan, he had taken the role of my personal care taker. Though, I'm pretty sure I'd never asked him to. Still, I didn't have a choice in the matter. Evan was just that way. Kind hearted, yes, but stubborn beyond belief. I guess he saw right through me from the very beginning. Gullible, clumsy, easily pushed around, and naïvely positive; which of course is exactly what set off his over protectiveness in the first place. Evan and I had known each other for years. My sister and he had been attached at the hip growing up, until the very day Evan had left for Portland. When my sister was killed, I always felt like in a way, Evan blamed himself for her death; for not being there that night. Ever since, he never left my side; guarding me like a porcelain doll.

Nine months ago, when I had made the decision to move to Portland, Evan had given me two conditions. The first, I would have no choice in the matter, and would have to move in with him. The second, was I would take a job at his art studio whether I liked it or not.

Not that I'm complaining. How could I? I was nineteen, away from my psychotic mother(let's just leave it at that, shall we?), with a perfect job (since art was _definitely_ my thing), and an amazing apartment to beat. To say the least, things were pretty much awesome.

Standing in front of the mirror, I sighed dramatically. My nerves were high, and the unsettling feeling I had had before was only multiplying by the second. I had no idea what was wrong, but feared it was something big.

"Evan, I really don't think I can do this tonight."

The minute the words had left my mouth, Evan was stomping his way toward our bathroom, ripping open the door and he narrowing his eyes at me before speaking.

"Nope, nice try but we're going. Since I'm the adult here I make the house rules. You've been lookin' mighty glum today and an ultimate dance party is exactly what you need. Plus, I refuse to stay in on a Saturday night."

"First, you're only three years older than me which means the whole respect for your elder's thing _does not_ count. Second, you may be older than me in years but I'm pretty sure I'm the level headed one here. I mean, you are sneaking your underager into a bar. And remember last time we did this? I had to practically carry you to the nearest cab, as you serenaded the street folk with your very own rendition of _Like a Prayer._"

Evan was quiet for a moment before shrugging his shoulders as if to disregard everything I had just said.

"Notice the new shirt? How do you feel about deep V-necks on me?"

Deciding to just ignore the fact that he'd completely changed the subject, I took in his appearance. Evan was for lack of better words, hella gorgeous. He was tall at about 6'1 with broad shoulders. His dark hair was cut short in the back, while the front sweeped slightly over his brows. Evan's unshaven scruff accentuated his strong jaw. To beat, his eyes were the perfect shade of blue. Everything about him screamed amazing. It was a truly sad tale that I could never be his type (being a girl and all).

When I finally managed to get my mind off just how hot he was, I noticed his outfit; a black deep V, dark jeans, and all white converse.

"Nicely done. Once again you will be the center of every girl's, and guy's attention."

"True, so true."

Giving me a cheesy wink before smiling, Evan stood behind me before taking the straightening iron from my hand.

"How about I get you sexified tonight, too?"

Nodding, I smiled widely. Growing up, I always loved when Kiara did my hair and makeup. And living in as small of town as Brimwood, Oregon I guess you could say I grew up without any real friends(pathetic right). Evan and Kiara were all I really had. I missed her in so many ways, that I couldn't begin to describe them all. So having him actually want to get me ready was pretty nostalgic, in a very magnificent way; but unfortunately not for long. As Evan began getting me ready I half listened to our conversation while the other part of me focused on the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure what was to come, but hoped that I wouldn't have to experience the same pain I had felt when Kiara was gone forever…

I had taken a big risk walking down such a busy street that night. Each pulse, each scent, the sound of each heart beating at different paces, everything around me was incredibly enticing. But in the last year and a half I'd managed not to hurt a single one of them. I'd held onto my "strict diet" for _her_ sake. It was like I could hear her in the back of my mind telling me that I didn't have to be that evil monster any more.

I was closer than I'd been to home in a long while. I guess you could say I was almost ready. Ready to face my family for the first time since Alice's death, and see our home again... Almost.

With my hands clasped behind my back, I walked through the crowded down town Portland area. The emotions of each human spoke to me as loud and clear as day. Some cheerful, others filled with envy. So many of them at once, it was a nice distraction.

Tearing my attention away from my own thoughts, was the fast blur that past out of the corner my eye. My senses knew exactly what I had seen. It was too fast for anyone of them to have noticed it themselves, and my natural instincts had me on guard. This vampire was on the hunt. A part of me wanted nothing to do with it. What could I do anyway? Suggest he stop feeding from humans and try my way for a change? A useless and time wasting argument which would most likely lead to me ripping him to pieces. A messy situation I wasn't in the mood for.

Yet, as my eyes caught him entering some sort of club undetected, remorse and guilt took over. Sighing and running a hand through my hair, I followed him into the bar.

_Ah, jasper, what the hell are you getting yourself into?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you have it! Chapter one :) I sort of felt like it was a little slow, but introducing my characters is extremely important to me. Especially Evan, as he is based off some one who was very dear to me. I miss him so much and can't wait to see him in heaven! :)<em>**

**_I really hope you enjoyed it and would LOVE to hear what you thought so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. Thanks for reading3_**


	2. Uncontrollable

"Nah, but seriously, le' me make it up to ya'."

_I should never have agreed to this!_

It was the only thought that ran through my mind as I continued to wipe the alcohol from my deep purple halter. Of course the biggest, and drunkest, douchebag would be the one interested in hitting on me. And of course he would just have to spill half of his bottle of beer down my clothes while he tried his best to tell me he had connections in Hollywood.

"Really, it's okay. Just forget it."

Turning to leave him, I hoped my attempt at sterness would get the picture across I wasn't interested. Clearly, it hadn't.

"I can buy ya' a- drink."

His last word was practically yelled in my face as he took an obnoxiously close step toward me.

Instinctively, I moved back before turning my face away from his. The stench of alcohol and sweat was making me sick, and the only thing I could think about was getting away from him. I needed a back bone and I needed it fast. My subtle firmness was not working for this guy.

"I think she's uninterested. "

My attention was turned to the guy who now stood beside the both of us. I hadn't expected the annoyance I had felt towards the drunken idiot, who had spilt beer on me just moments ago, to disappear the way it had. But I guess good looks like his were just a mind blowing thing indeed.

He stood at about 5'10 with black hair. He was strong; and I couldn't help but picture Ryan Reynolds and his half naked scene in _The Proposal _(I was positive that underneath the strangers shirt would be an extremely similar version of Ryan's body). But as I continued to take him in, I practically gasped; surprised by the shade of crimson in his eyes. No, I couldn't have been right, I thought to myself. The lights of the club must have played tricks on my eyes.

"I don't think we were talkin- to you."

Stumbling with his words, I could tell he tried to sound intimidating. Failing miserably, "Mr. incredible body" merely shrugged off his comment completely.

"You missed my point. She didn't want to talk to you in the first place. Now, before you make yourself look like an even bigger idiot than you already have."

He paused for a moment, taking a step toward the guy, his eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Walk away."

For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other, but eventually "Mr. stupid drunk" stumbled off without even putting up a fight. It was shocking; almost as if he had forgotten I was standing there completely.

At first, I didn't know what to say. Was I happy that this guy had managed to make the other one leave me alone? Yes, of course. But why had he done such a thing. I mean, what motives were behind his actions?

"Suppose I should apologize on behalf of all guys. We aren't all the stupid, I promise."

He smiled, before lifting his hand in front of me.

"I'm Stephen."

At first, I was hesitant. Like my instincts were desperately trying to steer me away from him. Still, I shook his hand anyway.

"Auriah."

"Nice to meet you, Auriah. But, I have to wonder, why are you here?"

I raised an eyebrow, surprised by his question. What was weird, was how I _wanted _to answer. Well, a part of me did anyway. Trying to ignore the feeling, I spoke.

"Why do ask?"

He smiled, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't take me for a complete creep, but I've been noticing you for a while. This entire time, you haven't drank a thing, haven't danced, you've just stood over here. Are you here because you want to be, or were you hoaxed out of your comfort zone for the evening?"

He was blunt and surprisingly forward. Though it through me off guard, I couldn't decide what was stranger. The approach of his blatant honesty or the fact that I once again wanted to answer his odd question. The only thing I found myself doing, was telling him the truth; but inside, I didn't exactly want to. Still, the desire to be honest overcame me this time.

"I have a pretty manipulative best friend. He asked me to come with him, so here I am. I guess I'm a push over when it comes to Evan. He's really my only family, and I love him enough to put up with this craziness, ya know? The things you'll do for friends."

My answer had _me_ uncomfortable. Why had I been so open to someone I didn't even know?

"It's really hot in here. We should step outside."

A red flag immediately shot up in my mind. My instincts were screaming, _RUN AURIAH NOW, _but there I stood. As my heart began faster the only thing I could do was stand there.

"I- I think I better-"

Stephen took another step toward me. He was close enough now that I could see that the lights of the club hadn't tricked me at all before. No, his eyes were most definitely a dark shade of red.

"Auriah. You want to come with me outside. Now."

As he reached for my hand, I began to shake. What the hell was I doing? I was letting this guy rule my every decision. I kept screaming at myself to run, to do anything but follow him, yet I did as he said. I didn't understand what was going on, not for a second; why couldn't I scream out for help? Why was I letting this guy control everything I did? As panic and fear took over, I scanned the room desperately trying to find Evan. But as we reached the door, my attempts were futile, he was nowhere to be found. Pulling me out the exit, I wanted nothing more than to cry. Was I so weak that I would just lay down and die like this?

He dragged me down the street, and we passed several people I kept wishing I would allow myself to cry out to them; nothing. I let him take me wherever he pleased. I was a puppet on a string with no will. I was terrified beyond belief-afraid that tonight would be my last. What was worse was how it was playing out. I was a hopeless and catatonic fool. Turning down an alley, I found myself instantly pushed against a dark wall farthest from the street lights ahead. I hadn't the slightest idea how we'd managed to travel at least thirty yards in a matter of less than half a second, but we did.

His smile was wicked as a snarl produced from his throat. Breathing me in, he spoke.

"You smell like you're going to be the best meal I've had in a while."

_I'm so sorry Evan. Sorry you had to lose both Kiara and I. Find a way to forgive me….._

_**Ooooh, pretty scary stuff huh? Lol.. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll be posting chapter 3 A LOT faster than I did this one. Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave me a review, as it motivates me to write faster. **_


	3. I still try for you

My throat burned the minute I entered the room. Each one of them smelling of salt and sweat; their hearts pounding like a drum as they danced to the music.

_Jasper, what the hell are you doing? No, seriously, What. The. Hell._

With each step I took, the words repeated over and over in my mind. I had gotten better at controling my thirst, significantly so. But I was just asking for trouble now.

I guess another innocent person dying near me was something I couldn't handle. Death was something that had not only surrounded me, but was something I had created myself. Maybe I was just trying to make up for that. Yeah, we'll go with that.

Ignoring the pain in my throat, I scanned the room, trying to find him. The minute my eyes landed on him, I knew. He sat in the back corner; his eyes fixated on one thing. A young girl. She looked about nineteen or twenty. Pretty. Eligant. Something about her seemed different then the other girls in the room. She seemed, for lack of a better word, timeless. It was first time I'd noticed or admired beauty since…

Ignoring where my thoughts had almost taken me, I felt her emotions. She was uncomfortable, nervous, and slightly annoyed. With her arms crossed over her chest, she seemed so fragile, even for a human. I knew, that was exactly why he watched her. His emotions wreaked of over confidence and satisfaction. Like he knew she would be an easy meal. But there more to his vanity. Something deeper in him that I sensed; control. Was it possible that he was capable of some kind of control over another? I wasn't sure, but if I was going to keep her safe, I was not going to let this son of a bitch near her.

A snarl produced in the back of my throat. Why, I wasn't entirely sure. Yeah, I had went in with the plan of making sure he wouldn't slaughter an innocent soul, but why the over protection with a girl I didn't even know? What was going on with me? Was this my chance to prove I had changed? Yeah, we'll go with that…

After an hour of waiting for him to make his move, the guy still sat in the same spot; watching her every move. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for. If he could control her, it wouldn't matter when, she would be unable to prevent it. Maybe his practice of patience made for a more exciting kill.

The thought of "a kill" made the burning intensify. I started to notice each of their pulses more. I clamped my hands into fists as the sound of their blood rushing started to become too much for me to handle. Their heartbeats got louder and louder. Soon, it was all I could hear. Trying to shut them out, I closed my eyes and pictured her face. Thought about how it would make her feel if I hurt them. Her eyes smiled at me, the way she always did. I could picture her hands on my shoulders, telling me it was okay, and I didn't have to hurt them. The sound of her voice was as clear as day. Finally, the rush began to fade. The shitty part; it was replaced with heart ache. All I had was a memory.

When I had snapped back to reality, I remembered why I was there in the first place. The bad part, he was no where to be seen._ Fuck. _I had let myself get distracted and now the entire purpose of me coming into this ridiculous place was pointless. I frantically searched the room, trying to find him. Feeling out emotions, I tried to place his. Nothing,. I knew they must have made it outside.

Rushing toward the door, I stepped outside. There it was; the over confidence and animalistic emotions. He was close, and she was terrified. I had to think and fast. He wouldn't risk anyone else seeing. Not even the dumbest vampire did that. He would do it somewhere alone and dark. Taking a hard left, I found a dark alley. Sure enough, he had her cornered.

At a full sprint, I ripped him away from her. He hit the oppisate wall hard, cracking the bricks as he smashed into it.

I had the element of surprise, which gave me the advantage. And I took it. Before he had a chance to react, I had one foot on his back, keeping him to the ground. Pulling his arms, I ripped them off, before smashing his skull.

I was filled with a rage I couldn't explain. In that moment, Alice's death flashed through my mind. When I had went after Maria and killed her, just months before, I felt as though I was getting the opportunity to do it again. I was on a high, and the feeling was overwelming in the best way.

Knowing that pulling him apart wasn't enough, I pulled out the box of matches from my pocket(I might have changed who I was. But that didn't mean I was an idiot who didn't plan for the worst).

I dragged his pieces to the darkest and most secluded place I could find. The alley had lead to the back of the building, behind it was a place under construction. Pulling him behind the stacks of metal, I lit the fire. Watching the flames for a moment, I suddenly realised what had got me to do this in the first place.

Running back, I found her on the ground. Her face was laying on the cold wet cement, her arms and cheek slightly cut. I realized that when I tossed the guy I must have pushed her away from him with out realizing. The blood stirred my insides. I couldn't do this. Jolting back, I pushed myself into the farthest wall. How was I going to help her when I wanted her blood this bad.

_Jasper. She needs you. Be strong. Be strong for me._

There it was again. The sound of her voice. It was just as clear as before. Rolling my eyes, I spoke out loud to her, as if she were standing right beside me.

"Darlin', the things I do for you."


	4. Of straight jackets and hospital beds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jasper, or Twilight. OR Henry Cavill. Just the story. **

* * *

><p>She was the weight of paper in my arms; so fragile and weak. It wasn't easy ignoring the beat of her heart or the scent of her blood as it rushed down her arm and exited near the wound, but it did push me to run faster then I had ever run before. If Edward were here, I'm almost positive I would have surpassed even him. I had to find a hospital before I killed her, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could control myself.<p>

I had been going too fast for any one to notice. Not that humans really cared about their surroundings; too busy with their own lives and too ignorant to care what was going on.

"Umfh. Oh, sis. Please.. Come back."

She stirred in my arms for a moment, saying something that was almost incomprehensible.

"Hold on miss, we're almost there."

A small blue sign and arrow leading to passer-bys told me we were close. Turning the corner, I could see it was just straight ahead.

I slowed down once we'd reached the sidewalk and entered the emergency room. I needed to find some one to take her, and fast. The pain in my throat was becoming too much, and thought of just taking one small bite was overwhelming me.

"Somebody help! Please!"

The lady sitting behind a desk immediately stood to her feet; disappearing for a moment before a large door swung open just to my right. The other humans had appeared through the door, pushing a gurney quickley towards me and the young miss.

"I- found her like this. She's alive, but unconscience. I think she might have been attacked."

When the three men had taken her away, I felt an urge to not let them. I had no reason to be this protective over one measly little human, but assumed _she_ had become apart of my conscience somehow, and wouldn't let me leave this girl.

"Do you know her name?" One of them had asked before moving her back toward the door they had come out.

"No sir. I was just walking by and happened to hear a strange grunting noise down an alley way, went to check it out and found her." I had said, following them inside.

One of the other dr's had placed a hand on my chest as if to hold me back. I could feel her pulse in her hand and smell the scent of her blood. A burning rush fell through me as I tried to step back from the lady, closing my eyes for fear of her seeing right through me; to see the monster I really was.

"Okay, we can't have you coming back her. We need to evaluate her right now, so I'm going to have to ask you to wait here in the lobby. There's coffee right over there. Some one will be with you shortly."

I nodded, never opening my eyes. I had really only half heard what she'd said; concentrating on calming myself down more than her. By the time I had opened my eyes, they were long gone, leaving me standing a few feet from the large swinging door.

No one was in the lobby with me. I suppose it was a quiet night for the hospital. Walking toward the window, I stared into the night, wondering what the hell I was still doing here. I had done my part, I had saved her. So what was I waiting for?

_You have to stay until someone comes for her. Just wait until they get a hold of some family, then you can leave, Jas__._

As much as I loved the sound of her voice, hearing it in my head was becoming a point of concern. I had always known losing her had taken away apart of who I was, but now I was beginning to think she'd somehow replaced the hole inside and was residing there just to tell me what to do_.._

_Ha, sounds like her. Smiling at the thought of her incisive control over me, _I shoved a hand in my pocket and decided to wait for a family member or friend that may have never come.

* * *

><p>The minute I had come too, my body instinctively jolted upward. I gripped the white blanket with both hands, and searched around the room violently. I tried to find his face, but couldn't. The horribly frightening guy was nowhere to be found. The brisk night air, the dark and isolated alley way, and the fate of my imminent demise had somehow vanished. What was left was an empty hospital room that wreaked of medicine and hand sanitizer, a horrible ache in the side of my head and lower arm, and the sound of a distant electronic beep with the same constant rhythm.<p>

I didn't have the slightest clue how I gotten there, but found myself trying to rise to my feet for answers. It was an easy task, and I immediately fell back into the bed. My head felt as if it had been split in two. Reaching up, I touched the side of my forehead, before wincing when my hand had brisked the wrapping that was obviously covering stitches.

"Ow." I said outloud, as the stinging from my own touch continued. Looking down at my arm, I noticed it too was wrapped.

I was confused and slightly scared. What had happened had turned into a mystery. Trying to recollect my thoughts, I concentrated on everything I did remember, in the hopes that everything else would fall into place.

My heart race picked up, as images of his face came into view. I could see him speaking to me, and manipulating me with ease. I could see myself desiring to get away from him, but still obiding his every command like a slave. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as he had moved so fast toward the alley way, that it just didn't seem humanly possible.

It all felt more like a nightmare than reality as more and more of what happened played over in my mind. How could he do all of this? Had it been a dream? Just some figmant of my imagination. No, that couldn't be it. If so, why would I be lying in a hospital.

I bit my lip in frustration, trying to push the confusion aside, and simply figure out how I had gotten to this hospital.

Then, it hit me. It was the moment I thought for sure I was going to die. The moment that guy had been breathing down my neck as if I were some meal or tasty snack. I had remembered thinking of my sister trying to ready myself for my possible death, when out of nowhere a strong hand had hit my upper arm, wildly shoving me toward the ground. It had seemed like I was floating a few good feet before I hit the solid concrete. I remembered the paint I'd felt from skidding my arms and legs, and the blow my head had taken from the fall. Then, there was nothing. After that, I must have blacked out.

Looking to my arm, I noticed a large bruise. It lay in the exact spot where I had envisioned myself being shoved away from that creep. In a way, the bruise had somewhat resembled a hand print.

As everything began to fall into place, I found myself becoming even more confused. Every moment that had occurred did not fit into the real world. How could he possibly control me like that? Was he some kind of psychic? How could we have gotten to that alley so fast?

I started to wonder if what I remembered occurring wasn't actually what had happened. I had heard that some people who go through traumatic experiences remember the events ten times worse than they were. Maybe that is what was had happened. But the more I tried to rationalize everything, the more I feared that I was wrong. Like maybe my intuition was trying to tell me everything I remembered _did _happen that way.

_I should probably listen to my gut more often_. I thought to myself; remembering that before I had even decided to leave with Evan I had felt like something bad was going to happen from the start. But, "my gut", just couldn't be right _this _time. I mean, had I managed to step into some alternate reality where people can run like superman, and jedi mind trick you into doing whatever the hell they want you to do? Yeah, because _that _seemed like a logical thought.

"It's good to see you awake miss."

A nurse, pulled back my curtain as she'd said this. Smiling at me before looking through some sheets she'd had on a clipboard.

"We found some credentials on you. You are Auriah Clark, correct?"

Nodding, I tried to give her a pleasant smile. "Yeah- yes. That's me."

Jotting something down, she continued. "We found you in our database, and we were able to reach your emergency contact. It is still Evan Mitchell?"

"Oh, gosh. Thank you for getting a hold of him. I bet he's just _freaking _out." I had said that last part more to myself, as I pictured Evan hurriedly racing to the hospital to get to me.

"No problem. How are you feeling; any dizziness, nausea, or discomfort?"

"Well, I have a serious headache, and I am a little a dizzy."

"That's normal, let me just check something real quick." Placing a pin light to my eyes, I already knew what she was about to do, but waited for further instruction. "Can you follow the light without turning your head?"

I did what she asked with ease, even though the light didn't help my headache what so ever.

"Well, you seem to be okay." She said, with a smile.

I couldn't wait for an answer any longer. I had to know… "Um- miss-I mean, nurse? Can I ask you something?"

Nodding, she waited for me to continue. "How did I get here?"

"A young man I believe. He said he found you. Do you not remember this evening?"

_Yes, but I'm not going to tell you about it. I am perfectly happy not being placed in a straight jacket thank you very much. _

"No." I had stated, almost too quickly.

"Well, he'd stated that he'd found you unconscious. " She paused for a moment, as if she were about to give me some bad news. "Miss, I believe you might have been attacked."

_That isn't even the half of it._

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was afraid that if I spoke too much, she might see right through me; knowing that I was hiding the truth.

"Can I- can I see him? The guy who brought me here? I mean, is there any chance he's still around?"

I wanted to meet this guy. I wondered if he was "the hand" that had pushed me away from the guy who was about to kill me. Even if he had just seen something happen, he could still give me more of an answer than I had for myself.

"Yes, he is actually. I can get him now, if you'd like."

My stomach seemed to do an odd flip. I had wanted to see him, but a part of me had expected him to already be gone. In truth, I didn't know if I were ready for answers. Either way, I had asked to see him, and couldn't take it back now.

"Okay." I said, before I had the chance to change my mind.

"Alright, I'll be right back with him."

As soon as she was out the door, I ran my fingers through my wavy hair. I hoped that I didn't look as bad as I felt; although I imagined the sight of me was probably much worse. I didn't know what he would look like; he could have been fifty, balding, with a beer belly. But I hoped that the guy who ultimately and most likely saved my life would be incredibly sexy, around my age, with the most amazing eyes imaginable. And just in case he was exactly that, I needed my hair to not be standing up in the back.

_You have a wrap around your head, Auriah. You look like a hurricane disaster zone. _

I tried to push the though taside, as the nurse entered my room.

"Auriah, this is the man."

Taking a deep breath in, I readied myself for what was about to come: The face of a man that I hoped was better looking than Henry Cavill, a thank you that I needed to give but hoped I wouldn't sound like a gushy fool saying it, and answers to questions I wasn't sure I wanted to hear…

**A/N**

**Yey! Finally a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and waiting patiently for me to update. Thanks to those who have reviewed as well! It is MUCH appreciated!**


	5. Henry Cavill, WHO?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.. Or Stan Lee…. Or Sleeping Beauty…Or The lonely Island. But Auriah is all me!_**

"Good evening miss." A slight southern accent played like an undertone when he spoke.

He was… Well, at first I couldn't describe it; the sight of him was almost surreal. I blinked, thinking my eyes had played a trick on me, but opening them again he was still there in all his glory. This guy was incredibly enchanting.

He was tall; past six foot at least. His honey blonde hair was cut to his jaw, and strands of it fell in his face. His shoulders were broad, and even though he sported a brown vintage leather jacket, it was still evident that this guy was extremely muscular. A crooked smile (that was incredibly delicious I might add) played on his lips, as he'd greeted me and took another step inside. But of all those fantastic things, it was his eyes that had me most enthralled; they were a unique shade of gold that was easily and surprisingly noticeable considering the few feet that lay between us.

I had been so busy drinking him in, that when he turned his gaze away from me, smiling to himself, I blushed realizing he must have noticed me gawking at him.

_I'm such a tool!_

I quickly closed my gaping mouth and tried to play it cool. My cheeks burned like fire, and I could only imagine how red I must have been in that moment. I hoped that he would take into account that I had recently suffered a blow to the head, and my act of stupidity had come from that and nothing else.

"Hi- I'm- I'm Auriah."

_Well, at least you remembered your name_

"_It's a _pleasure to meet you, Auriah. I'm Jasper Hale."

_Jasper…_ The name seemed to suit him perfectly; something about the way he carried himself, or his stunning appearance that made the name fit like a glove.

"I'll be stepping out for just a minute. Just buzz me if you need anything." The nurse said, taking my attention away from him finally.

Her words were a great distraction. I needed something to get my mind off of Jasper. Because if I continued on like this, I was sure he'd step out of the room uncomfortable at the way I looked at him. I was practically- what was Evan's perverted and crude term, again? Oh right! - Eye fucking him.

"Okie, surely will do."

_Did I seriously just say that? Okie isn't even considered English!_

The nurse gave me a bewildered expression before stepping out

Placing a disappointed and embarrassed hand over my face, I closed my eyes. Biting my lip, I tried to regain some dignity by turning the subject away from what I'd just said.

"Jasper- I- well the reason I asked you back here… They told me, I might have been attacked- and I don't know if you saw it happen- or maybe you just found me bloody and beaten on the ground- anyway, what I'm trying to say is- Thank you for saving my life."

The lump in my throat, that had started to grow since he'd stepped into my room, tripled in size. I had wanted to thank him without sounding generic. I had hoped I wouldn't ramble (a habit of mine since I first learned to talk). But instead, I did both. I was so humiliated with myself I almost wished I hadn't asked the nurse to bring him back here at all.

I knew what a fool he must have saw me as. He probably thought it was my stupidity that got me into this predicament in the first place.

If my sister were alive, she would tell me not to care what he thought. She would remind me that my silly awkwardness was cute, and I shouldn't feel the need to change. But she also had never met someone as good looking as Jasper Hale. Maybe now, she'd change her mind.

* * *

><p>Auriah… I liked it.<p>

Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. Her dark long hair was messy and it made her all the more fragilely beautiful. There was something endearing in everything she did and everything she felt. From the utter amazement when I'd first stepped into the room- a reaction I knew came because humans were supposed to be ensnared by my kind- to her mortification every time she had spoken.

I tried to think of somethin' to say to make her feel a little less embarrassed but found myself, at first, speechless. What the hell did you say when someone thanked you for saving their life? Instead, I changed the subject.

"How are you feeling?"

I hadn't thought about her blood that entire time, until I took in the sight of both her bandaged wounds, it immediately accentuated the burning in my throat. I turned my attention somewhere else momentarily trying to regain my composure.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, all things considered- I could be a lot worse. But, then I think about what happened to me, and all of a sudden my hands start to shake, and I fear that any second he'll come right through that curtain and-"

She stopped speaking; her embarrassment was gone and replaced with terror and shock. It was clear she'd realized she'd said too much.

"You _remember _what happened?"

I knew I shouldn't have asked. She hadn't meant for anyone to realize she'd remembered anything. But, I asked anyway. There was a part of me that wished my ability to read emotion and change them at will wasn't the only thing I could do. I wanted to take away the memory she had; to let her forget every horrible thing she'd endured.

But why would I feel such a thing for someone I didn't know? I waited to hear _her _voice inside my head again. Waited for her to tell me that I cared this much because she did, and what mattered to her mattered to me. But this time, I didn't hear it. There was nothing.

Confused with myself, I tried to ignore my own thoughts, by feeling out for her emotions. Her heartbeat had quickened, and she was more nervous than ever.

I couldn't resist it any longer. I had to calm her. Not just because I felt the bizarre need to keep her from feeling anything but peace- or the fact that her heavy heart beat was making me extremely hungry for her blood- but I knew that if she were calm she might be more likely to answer my question.

Calming her, she immediately relaxed, even allowing herself to lean back into the raised hospital bed.

* * *

><p>A wave of comfort fell over me unexpectedly. I didn't understand it. It was like I had suddenly turned bipolar, and my once shocked nerves were instantly gone. It was actually pretty amazing. Unlike anything I had ever felt before. I had never felt so relaxed in my life. It didn't make any sense, but it seemed nothing had that night.<p>

Everything was a confusing mess! For starters, I had been attacked by what only could be explained as a super villain straight out of Stan Lee's own comic books. Then, the most amazingly gorgeous guy saves my life. Then I rambled like a fool spilling my guts out until I admitted what I had planned to keep to myself. To top it off, I was suddenly in some kind of "living paradise of peace". I wondered if anything would ever make sense again in my life. Or if from now on, things would always be this strange.

But not even my calming state kept me from realizing what Jasper had said.

"Are you telling me you _know_ what happened to me?" I asked, waiting patiently (and peacefully of course) for his reply.

"Auriah Elizabeth Clark, what the fuck happened! I have been flippin' shit for the past four hours! I called your phone over a million times, went back to our house ready to chew your ass out for leaving me by myself, to find no one home. Then I get a call saying you're here? What the fuckin' fuck?"

Evan, who had ripped back the curtain, immediately started yelling at me. He plopped himself on my bed before wrapping his arms around me.

" Evan I'm so sorry I worried you. It's okay now. I'm fine, I promise." I held onto him as tight as he was holding onto me. Evan meant the world to me, and just knowing how much he had worried felt good. Even though, I felt bad that he had to in the first place.

Evan finally let go of me; his expression stern."Explanation. Now."

"Well-" I paused. Lying to Evan would be a difficult thing. But I couldn't risk it. There was nothing rational about the truth, and therefore I felt no purpose in saying it out loud. So instead, I gave him my best untruth.

"Some guy poured beer down my clothes, and I was so hot and sticky I stepped out for air. I probably should have looked for you first, but was so frustrated that I just immediately went outside. The next thing I know, I'm in a hospital."

Evan raised an eyebrow before shaking his head in obvious disbelief. "You are the worst liar. Quit feeding me a line of shit and tell me the truth."

I swallowed, trying to look shocked. "Evan, it's the truth. I can't remember anything else."

He still wasn't buying it. I didn't give him time to reply, and instead tried again. "I'm serious! The doctors' think I was attacked. Actually if it wasn't for him-" I pointed toward Jasper before continuing. "I don't think I'd even be alive. He brought me here."

Evan turned to face him. I couldn't see Evan's expression, but when he turned to face me I knew he felt the same way I did about Jasper. But then again, who wouldn't. People didn't typically look _that _hot.

"Evan, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper, this is my friend Evan."

Standing to his feet, Evan immediately stepped toward Jasper. Reaching out his hand, Evan greeted him with a smile.

"Hi."

The minute their hands met, Evan's smile was replaced by a sudden look of surprise. I didn't understand why, but it was like Jasper gave off electricity at the touch or something.

"Good to meet ya'. How about I give the both of you a few minutes?"

I hadn't wanted to him to leave; afraid that I might not see him again. It wasn't just the fact that he resembled a demi-god, but there was something mysterious and wonderful that came with knowing him. I didn't want that to disappear along with him.

"Okay." I said, sounding more disheartened than I had intended.

"Oh, and Auriah? Before I stepped in, the dr. asked me to stick around. It seems the police are on the way, and would like to ask us both a few questions. I'll be in the lobby."

I nodded in response before he smiled, the same way he'd had when he first came in. Jasper than closed the curtain behind him, leaving Evan and I alone.

I hadn't realized that I had been holding in a breath, until the puff of air escaped my lips.

My eyes fell on Evan, who looked slightly amused.

"What?" I said.

"So he _is_ your Prince Phillip." Evan was making a referral to my all time favorite Disney Film, _Sleeping Beauty_.

"I'll admit you choose 'em well. He's definitely Jizz worthy." He sat on the bed as he'd said this, before I punched him in the arm.

"You are so disgusting. Please do me a favor and _never_ talk about my favorite movie and a song- term from _The Lonely Island_ in the same conversation ever again."

He laughed before taking in my appearance.

"You don't need to say it. I know I look scary." I had said, before Evan had a chance to speak.

"I wasn't going to say that all. In fact, I just wanted to point out that you are never to leave my side again. I care about you too damn much. Besides, if you die in a ditch somewhere who will manage the phones at my shop?"

I rolled my eyes at his playful joke, nudging him slightly, before he scooted me toward the edge of the bed. Lying beside me, he lifted his arm over my shoulder s and pulled me into him chest.

"Auriah?"

"Hmm?" I said, slightly muffled.

"I love you, but you smell like shit." Evan said, while holding back a laugh.

"You are such an ass." I said, attempting to pull myself off of him, before he yanked me back to him.

"Ah, come on Aury, stinky as hell or smelling great, I love you anyway." Evan ran his hand through my tangled hair as he'd said this.

As the two of us continued to lie there together, knots began to form in the pit of my stomach. It didn't matter that I had tried not to think about him, my thoughts did it anyway. His face came into view, and just like before my hands started to shake. His sadistic appearance was standing before me as he spoke.

"_You smell like you're going to be the best meal I've had in a while."_

A whimper produced in the back of my throat, as an involuntary tear fell down my face. Evan quickly sat up before speaking.

"Aury, what is it? What's wrong?"

I turned away from him, wiping the tear from my face.

"Nothing-its okay- I'm-I'm fine." Turning to face him, I gave him a smile, trying desperately to conceal the fear I had felt after picturing his face.

"No, something's up Auriah. I know it. What are you not telling me?"

I didn't know what to say or do. My mind was fluttered with a thousand thoughts. It was bad enough trying to deal with the fact that I had almost lost my life, but now I was stuck trying to keep up some stupid façade from the only true family I had? How was I supposed to do all of this? The stress of it all was weighing me down, until I couldn't take it any longer. Burying my face in my hands, I let myself cry.

Evan Immediately wrapped his arms around me. "Auriah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hassled you. Whatever it is, you can tell me when you want to. It's okay Aury, I'm here."

Evan's hand gently stroked my head and back, as he continued to hold me. I didn't hold anything back. I just cried profusely into his chest; letting out all the frustration and angst I had felt in the last few moments.

But it wasn't long until my pathetic sobs were interrupted.

"Miss Clark?" A voice behind the curtain called out.

Evan and I turned toward the direction it had come from, before I replied.

"Yes? Come in." My voice was already horse from crying, as I wiped my face clean of all the tears.

"I'm officer Martinez. Would it be alright if I spoke with you for few minutes?"

The woman was tall and slender, but still appeared very intimidating. Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was pretty, even without makeup, but it was easy to see that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Okay." I replied. Hoping she wouldn't notice I'd just been balling.

"Sir, would you mind stepping out for a few minutes?" She'd politely but sternly asked Evan.

He turned to me, as if to make sure I was okay with this. Smiling, I nodded. Letting him know I'd be fine without words. Stepping out, he turned to face me one last time before leaving.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." Were his last words, before it was just the two of us.

Looking up at her, I sort of wished I hadn't let Evan leave the room. Because in that moment I realized just what I was about to do. I was about to lie to a police officer.

_Oh god_….

**A/N: **

**What an ending right? Haha! I felt like it was a little cheesy but I suppose that's fitting. Auriah is kind of dorky like that. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! PLEASE leave me a review! It's very hard to want to continue writing this if I do not receive any feedback what so ever. I don't know when I'll update again, but I don't think it will be too terribly long. Anyway, Thanks again for reading! **


	6. Revenge is Blinding

**Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight**

**OH, And as a heads up! There will be some gore and EXTREMELY dark themes in this chapter. So if you aren't into that, STOP NOW! Anyway, you've been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIX MONTHS EARLIER…<strong>_

Texas: A place I hadn't been in an extremely long time. A place I assumed I would never return, and for good reason.

It had changed drastically over the years. In fact, nothing about it was the same. Austin, Texas was crowded with towering buildings and over-population. There was nothing appealing to me of this place. At least before, you had the luxury of not another soul in sight for miles. The land seemed endless, and at night the stars were were too. Now, I couldn't even see a single one with the lights of the city in my way.

It was a walking nostalgia of the worst kind, and as I strolled down one of it's busiest streets- 6th street to be exact- it wasn't easy to keep my thirst at bay with all the wandering humans who continued to pass.

The night air reeked of swet, gasoline, and hard liquor. A group of young woman, who laughed hysterically as they passed- the scent of alcohol in their blood- stumbled wildly before leaning against a wall to keep themselves from falling . I payed no attention to them. My mind was too focused on the task at hand.

I was closer to finding Maria's coven than I had ever been. I had been tracking her for months, which I expected she knew I would be, and It wasn't easy. Maria was good at hiding when she wanted to. Honestly, most of my attempts had always ended cold.

It didn't matter that I had questioned plenty of newborns and old vampires alike; no one was willing to give her up. Maria was fierce, and not someone that many would be willing to trifle with. Not to mention the vampires seemed loyal to her.

Using my ability, I forced some of them to feel trust for me; hoping they might slip up on information if they thought I didn't have any ill advised intentions. Eventually, I had come to find out that as long as you remained loyal to Maria and her clan, she offered you protection. Even getting you out of sticky situations; like the disposal of a human body.

Finally, my trail lead me to Austen. The place she and her coven supposedly resided. It was why I chose to walk those busy streets that night. And with all the drunk fools that seemed to pass by, I thought for sure some one would be out for an easy hunt.

I had been pacing the street back and forth for quite a while, waiting patiently for some sign of a vampire. All of my senses were alert and ready. I would wait all fucking night if I had to. Finding Maria was all I had known for the last few months. And it was all I cared about. I _would_ kill her, even if I had to wait forever.

What she had taken from me, for leaving her clan, was _everything._ Alice was my world. She was the very reason I even _somewhat_ resembled human. She had brought me peace; something I didn't know could ever come back. Now, that peace was gone. All that was left was the constant need for revenge.

"Major Whitlock." The voice behind me had called out. Causing me to turn around almost too quickly.

The vampire, who stood in front of me smiled with delight. I had been so caught up in the thought of killing Maria, I had let myself get distracted. I was lucky that he obviously didn't have the intention to kill me.. Yet.

"Maria was waiting for you to get here." I heard his words, but my senses were focused on the four other vampires who began approaching me from all sides. "We'll take you to her. She's dying to see you."

I snarled as they got too close, crouching slightly in defense. "Fine." I hissed.

"Good, follow me then." He said, his eyes sadistic.

I followed each of them, down a long alley way, taking a few twist and turns along the way. Never once did I let down my guard. I knew I would see Maria. It was just like her to seek me out. She had always been that fearless and over confident. But that didn't mean I wasn't ready for anything.

We finally came to a tall metal door, covered in ametuer graffiti.

"Come on." The vampire had said, pulling open the door.

We continued down a dark path of stairs. The scent of human blood filled the air, and when we reached the bottom I saw her sitting at the far end of the room.

There were twelve vampires besides myself down there. Several bodies lay on the floor, dead, and completely drained of blood.

"Well, if it isn't Major Jasper Whitlock. Or should we call you Jasper Hale. No,that doesn't seem as fitting." She smiled maniacally before standing.

"You didn't come here to kill me did you? Because my friends wouldn't like that."

I wasn't convinced that Maria would allow others to fight for her, but restrained myself from attacking her just the same. They were all human-fed, and a fight twelve against one, even for me, wouldn't come easy. If I was going to make it out of this basement alive, I needed a plan.

" I have every intention of killing you. But, this isn't news to you, Maria."

Several of them growled in response to my words. Maria merely smiled before placing a hand in the air as if to stop them.

"Easy. I have other plans for him."

"How did you know where to find me?" I said flatly.

She placed a hand on her hip. Her dress was black, and didn't fit the era. In fact, she was dressed a good hundred years out of date. Probably a way to keep all eyes fixated on her, especially for humans.

"You don't think you're the only one with friends who can read minds, do you?" Her eyes shifted off of mine toward the guy who had lead me there. He stood proudly as I turned to face him.

Feeling out for her emotions, I could sense that she didn't fear me at all. Her confidence might have been a strength, but it was also Maria's weakness. I knew that I could use that against if her I tried. As an idea and plan began to develop in my mind, I quickly pushed it away for fear of that mind reader figuring it out; replacing my thoughts instead with the death of Alice.

"I bet you are wondering why I allowed you in here?" She'd asked.

I didn't reply, and she took my silence as a sign to continue. "I want to offer you a place back into my coven. I missed you terribly Jasper, and your mate got in the way of us. But, seeing as I killed her, you have no obligation to stay with your weak minded friends."

I growled at her mention of my Alice. "You aren't half the vampire Alice was."

She tilted her head back to laugh. "Oh, come now, you haven't missed this?" She motioned a hand toward the bodies on the floor. Every one of them mangled and drained. But I could still smell the scent of fresh human blood. I wondered if they were harvesting their meals down here.

"Don't you want to taste one measly little human? Why deny yourself something that is so obviously natural for us?"

I didn't give her the dignity of an argument. There was a sign of frustration building in Maria's face by my silence. Soon, she turned toward the guy who apparently read minds; staring at him momentarily before he nodded and left the room. He exited through the only door besides the one I had come from.

Moment s later, he appeared, dragging the scared body of a young woman. She cried out with fear, begging him to let her go. She shook heavily and continued to sob as he took her to Maria.

Forcing the young woman to her knees, Maria placed her directly in front of me.

"I saved her especially for you. What do you say, will you consider this my gift of apology?" She finished, by scratching the side of the woman's face. Blood slowly dripped down her cheek. The smell of fresh warm blooded flooded my senses.

Several of the vampires in the room hissed; desperate from the sight of the red liquid dripping down her cheek. Maria turned to them. She seemed to enjoy their desperate need, but growled in response to keep them back. "No one but Jasper will eat this girl. Understood?"

No one said a word, but no one jumped to feed on her either. They _were _loyal to her.

"Please- please don't hurt me! Just let me go."

Her fear and sorrow kept the monster inside from escaping. I reached out for her emotions and clinged to them, knowing that her pain would bring me down.

"Stop it, Maria. I wont hurt her."

I feared she wouldn't believe me, for I barely believed myself. Everything was driving me over the edge. The sight of the bodies, the scent of dried blood, and now the smell of this young girl was pushing me beyond measure. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, and coming hear was a ridiculous idea. I should have killed all five of the vampire who had approached me in the street. But instead I let my revenge take over, and fell right into Maria's trap.

"Jasper, my pet, you are so much better than this. I want the Jasper who held nothing back to just, rise to the surface. I'll need him if I plan to succeed."

"Succeed in what?"

She bit her lip and smiled with delight, having succefully drawn my interest. "No one can stragetize like you. And this _particular_ plan of action requires all the help I can get."

"Just get to the point, Maria" I'd stated.

" Fine. You know how much I crave power. It's like a drug, really. But there has always been _one thing_ standing in my way; the Volturi. But, I've devised a plan. One that you and only the others in this room actually know about. I plan to challenge them. And when those old sons of bitches are dead and buried, vampires can live the way we're _suppose_ to."

She stopped, before walked about the room, like she had a huge point to make.

" Think about it, Jasper. We wouldn't have to hide ourselves any longer. We could live out in the open, feeding day and night, and the humans would be our toys. Brilliant don't you think?"

I laughed before shaking my head in disbelief. "Your insane if you think the Volturi can actually be taken down."

A smirk appeared on her face before she spoke again. "Why? Because they are so many? Because they defeated the Romanian coven? I've been building the trust of so many vampires. Finding particularly special friends. Like Elijah, who can read minds and manitpulate the thoughts of others." She stopped pointing toward him before continuing.

"And Phillip." She walked over to the smallest vampire in the room. In appearance, he didn't look a day over twelve. But the look in his eyes, and the twisted smile on his face made him seem much older.

"Phillip can manipulate the eyes with a single glance. He can make you see whatever he wishes. The images he projects so tangible, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between reality and fiction. He can also prevent the eyes from seeing anything at all; rendering his victims blind. Go ahead and show him something."

I watched him carefully, wondering what he had in mind. But my attention was suddenly turned to the beautiful sight of her. She stood there smiling, like she had so many time before. It was a smile she only ever gave me. Her warm and gentle soul filled up the room. I was blown away and in a complete state of shock. She opened her arms as if welcoming me in. Apart of me knew I was only seeing what he wished me too, but the other didn't care. I would basque in the moment and take her in. But the moment I moved toward her she was gone. Stripped from me once again.

"Impressive right?"

She continued to make her way around the room, stopping in front of two vampires who were clearly mates. "This is Victoria and James. Victoria is capable of sensing any sort of threat that may be approaching her. Her keen sense of danger, makes her agility and knack for getting out of sticky situations quite amazing. And James; a tracker like no other. Capable of finding anyone or anything he wishes. "

Maria raised up her arm, as if she had victory over them already.

"Cant you see, Jasper? I plan to do _exactly_ what the Volturi did in the past. Use those who's talents far surpass regular vampires against others who have none. We are the first resistance against the Volturi, strong enough to take them down. I'm offering you a chance to join us, will you?"

I couldn't believe my ears. She actually believed she was capable of her plan.

"You are out of your God forsaken mind, Maria. When the Volturi hear of this, and they will, you'll be dead."

She was unimpressed by the thought. "That is what Elijah is for. He's guarding the plan completely."

Walking back toward the young woman now being held by Phillip, she dragged her into front of me again, placing her hands around the woman's neck. "Sorry sweetie, but this conversation had gone too far for your ears."

"Wait, no!" I'd shouted, jolting toward her. But it was too late. Maria had already snapped her neck into. She immediately sunk her teeth into her, feasting on her blood.

I winced, turning away from the sight of it. Everything seemed to get foggy and my animal instincts were becoming too much to bare. I wanted to taste her blood. Hell, I _needed _to.

Maria lifted her head, blood surrounding her mouth. "Mmm, she tastes delcious. What do ya' say. Will you try her now? She's already dead."

There was no longer a burn in my throat. It was now an uncontrollable ache. I did everything I could to overcome it, but knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

Any second now and control would not be an option. I knew that soon I would know nothing but my own basic desire. The desire for blood.

Deverting my natural instincts, I attacked. But instead of giving in I used my desire and directed it toward Victoria. She would be most vulnerable now; while her attention lay on her food, so I used that against her.

I lunged myself toward her, as the two of us flew to the other side of the room. We hit the brick with an earth shattering bang as we took out the wall completely. The next room was obviously a bedroom. Only several lanterns placed on the wall lit up the room, but most of it remained dim. But it didn't affect my sight. Maria was still as plain as day.

I kept my eyes fixated on her every movement, knowing fully well that this would not be an easy fight. Maria hadn't survived every war we had been through with out being more than capable. But I knew her style, and anticipated every move and every attack she had; managing to dodge everything she tried on me.

After a few moments, I feared the others would step into the fight, but they hadn't. Each one of them stayed away, their emotions filled with excitement over the fight, but none of them had even moved.

I supposed that Maria knew this might occur, and wanted to take me down herself, with out interference; a way to prove time and again that she was worthy of their loyalty.

Maria snarled and roared with anger, as I continued to dodge her every attack. It didn't matter whether she charged at me, tried to get behind me, or grab for an unprotected body part, I never let her get close. If I focused all my efforts on blocking and dodging, it would drive her over the edge. If she were angry enough, she would focus on the kill and not the fight, and the loss of concentration would be my time to strike.

"Ahhh!"

Screaming with fury she jolted toward me, making her first mistake. I wrapped my arms around her throat and shoulder, before biting deep into her neck. What was left, I snapped completely from her body, before smashing her head into bits with my foot.

I didn't hesitate. Ripping the lanterns from the wall, I immediately started the room ablaze before making my escape.

A fight against a vampire who could manipulate the eyes, and one who could manipulate the mind would me hopeless. Jolting toward the wall to my left I slammed my body into the wall, creating an exit.

The smell of feices and rats hit my nose. I realized the room I had been in, led straight to the sewer lines. I knew that this was how they must have traveled the city and dragged the bodies.

Racing as fast as my feet could carry me, I never once looked back. Fearing that tracker or mind reader would find me.

I knew it wouldn't be long till one of them would take Maria's place as leader. It was obvious that they were all as nuts as she was. But their abilities were impressive, and the idea of a Volturi take over might be plausible with that kind of power.

I couldn't risk their plan succeeding. A world where pyschotic twisted vampires ruled seemed wrong on so many levels. I needed to get to Volterra and worn them of their plan. It would be the only way to stop them, and to keep them from hurting my family...

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Intense chapter! It has been my favorite to write so far, honestly. I thought it was time I got back to how he killed Maria, and a little of what happened in between the time he left Forks, and how he ended up in Portland. The next chapter will continue with this portion. And I'm sure it will be up soon. Thank you SOOO much for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. I THRIVE on them, and it really helps me want to write faster and more often. THANKS AGAIN! <strong>


	7. Closer now

**I do not own Twilight! Oh, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Four hours of travel later, I had managed to get to Vegas. Standing in the airport I waited for my red eye flight to New York. Then from there I would be heading to Italy.<p>

I knew that being confined with humans on a plane for hours could drive me to the point of feeding accidentally, so I had fed like crazy before the flight.

As a line began to form to enter the plane, I let the anxious humans enter first. People were always in a mad rush; trying to be first on and first off the plane. It was the way humans always lived- especially in this day and age. But even with the information I carried, I remained as patient as I could.

"Thank you, enjoy your flight." The lady had said, before scanning my ticket.

I smiled as I entered the narrow hall, leading to the aircraft.

"Thank you mam" I'd said with a wink.

Scouting for an empty row, I found one clear in the back. An empty row was always easier to find on red eyes- which was partly the reason I had chosen such a flight.

Getting to New York by five, I would be able to avoid sparkling skin - airports were notorious for a lot of large windows which brought in a lot of sunshine. Even though I had covered my arms and legs with a long sleeve botton down and jeans, my face was harder to coneal with out speculation. But if the sun was barely coming over the horizon, I could avoid it better, and get on the next flight with no trouble at all.

Closing my eyes, I tried to avoid any possible conversation as the plane began to fill. I placed my ear phones on, turned on my Ipad, and started listening to music. It was the best way to distract myself for the duration of the flight. Especially if some human were to chose a seat next to me- which eventually did happen. The woman who I could feel was extremely tired, had an amazing scent. She smelled as sweet as sugar, and it caused me to grip my seat until I felt the rest slighlty cave in at the pressure of my fingers. Releasing it quickly, I turned my head toward the window and shut my eyes tightly.

Turning up the volume some more, I turned my attention back to _Keane's Hopes and Fears album_. It would have been great if _**she**_ could have reached out and touched my hand. Telling me it was okay, and she had already seen that I wasn't going hurt any one. Now, I had only myself to depend on. It wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't have another choice. The lady's life, in the seat to my left, depended on it…..

"Jazz is that you?"

Esme's voice called out to me on the other end of the line in desperation. I was hoping Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, or even Rose would have picked up. But not Esme. I knew my decision to leave would be hardest on her. Sure the rest of the family would miss me, but Esme's big heart ruled her every emotion. Which meant , having me leave, meant the uncertainty of my return and overwhelming heartache until I did.

"Yes, it's me." I replied, reluctantly.

"Oh- Carlisle, he's called! Come- Come quick!" She shouted with the phone still near her mouth, causing me to move mine away from my ear.

"Oh Jazz, it's so good to hear from you! We've all missed you terribly, and I've worried about you every day."

Desperation lingered in her voice, and if she could have cried, I knew she would have been.

"I'm okay. Everything's fine. I promise-"

"When are you coming home to us, Jazz?" She asked, interrupting me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, before continuing. "I will-someday. You are all my family. But- I- I just need time."

"Of course. We all understand." She said, with her motherly-like tone.

"Look- I have to get to the point of why I called. I don't know how much time you all have. I need to speak to Carlisle right now." I knew she wanted more reassurance that I was fine, but I couldn't talk pleasantries. I needed to get down to business to protect my family.

"Okay, he's right here."

"Jazz, what is it?" Carlisle said, with urgency.

"I found Maria. She was up to something seriously sinister. I- I killed her Carlisle." I didn't bother hiding it from him. I knew he must have been aware that part of me had decided to leave to do just that.

When he had nothing to say, I began explaining everything that had happened; the people she'd recruited-especially those with great abilities- her idea to take over the Volturi, and her plan to "out" vampires to the humans. I told him how I'd escaped, and that I feared the tracker and mind manipulator might trace me back to Forks. When I came to a close, Carlisle was silent for a moment, as if processing everything before speaking.

"We have to inform the Volturri. If Maria convinced them of this idea there's a chance they'll continue with her plan. And possibly with an even more wreckless leader."

"I had thought of that, Carlisle. It's why I'm already in New York. I leave for Volterra in less than an hour. The vampires Maria had rounded up are beyond any chance of a fight going good on our end. With the information I give them, they may offer us protection. "

I hoped my last statement was correct, because we would need it.

"Good, let's hope they listen." Carlisle stated.

"And Jasper?" Carlisle said, before I had the chance to hang up.

"Hm?"

"Be careful, son." His tone had changed with those last three words; almost as if he demanded it as apposed to simply asking me to look out for myself.

"Always." I said, before hanging up.

Placing the phone back in my pocket, I reached for the book I'd bought in a small souvenir shop located in the airport. It was _A Tale of Two Cities; _a rather depressing story that I had read many times before, but always remained one of my favorites. Though the book carried many elements the strongest for me was honor. It was something I tried to posses every day of my existence.

Since Alice's death, it was something I thought I'd lost. It may have been Maria that killed her, but I would always blame myself. The regret I felt for not protecting my love and my mate, had taken away a lot of things, especially my honor. Reading a story wouldn't bring it back, but it would remind me of what was important to me, and made me hope that I could someday find it again.

As I began reading, I could feel a pair of human eyes fixated on me. As much as I tried to keep attention off of myself-like sitting in a shadowed corner on the floor of the airport yards away from the crowded seats with my face in a book- it always followed me.

I knew I shouldn't have looked up, but my hunting instincts had taken over; the side that knew an intrigued human would be an easy snack. I could feel that behind the eyes that stared me down, was a strong emotion of wanting (aka lust). I was use to it, but this lady was pretty abrupt. She smiled before crossing her legs, giving me a wave and biting her lip.

I immediately placed my eyes in the book, as something began to stir in me. Sure her modern and forward ways wasn't something I particularly liked. Ladies, to me, were suppose to be just that. But the animal in me knew I could use it to my advantage.

Pulling my mind into the story I attempted to ignore her all together. It had worked. I could feel her immediate disgust and rejection. Smiling to myself, I continued to read, letting the story captivate my thoughts.

"Flight 603 to Sienna, Italy is now boarding. Please have your boarding passes ready at Gate 32-B."

The ticket agent called out, grabbing my attention away from my book. As people began filing toward the gate, I didn't bother moving. I would wait, like the last flight, until the final boarding call.

I hadn't been to Italy in a long time. It had been one of my first trips with Alice; and quite the memorable one at that. Newly married, we had barely made it out of our hotel room.

Smiling at the memory, I tried to keep myself from feeling disgust or anger at her loss, and hold onto the happiness I felt in that moment. But, it didn't last long enough. Soon, the anger over took me. Reminding me of the loss I'd suffered.

I was sick of my grief. Sick of feeling the emptiness she'd left. And yet, I felt as though I deserved the misery. If I had just done my job, by protecting her, I wouldn't be living this hell.

I was wrapping myself in my thoughts of her as the ticket agent called out for the last time.

"Final boarding call for Gate 32-B to Sienna, Italy. Again, this is the final boarding call for Gate 32-B to Sienna Italy. Please have your boarding passes ready at the Gate."

Standing to my feet, I headed toward the gate and flight that would lead me to Italy. I hoped, really hoped, that the Volturi would indeed protect my family, and also be able to stop the sons o' bitches who actually believed in Maria's audacious plan.

The drive from Siena to Volterra was pretty relaxing. I had found a car to my liking easy enough. I had learned to hot wire a car a long time ago.

When I reached Volterra, I ditched the stolen car and continued to make my way throughout the city. It was late- half past three to be exact. Something about the city seemed more peaceful than others. I wasn't sure if it was the outlaw of any vampire from hunting humans in the city, or its' rustic scenery; but the place was rather remarkable.

Remembering everything Carlisle had told me from before, I pictured the exact lay out of the city. With ease, I was able to locate the alleyway Carlisle had mentioned that would lead to an entrance below grounds; where the Volturi resided.

A round hole, that appeared as though it were a drain, was straight ahead. It was something humans would never bother to look in, and if they did were in for a big surprise.

Free falling what was easily twenty feet or so, I hit the ground gently like I'd stepped off the edge of a curb (being a vampire had its perks I suppose) before continuing forward.

It was black underneath the city, but I could still place every stone the surrounded me as I pressed on. Every one of my senses became alert as I began to smell the scent of other vampires. Light finally hit me, as I passed the deep tunnel and came to a room with high walls and large pillars. I readied myself as I knew there was a vampire very close to me now; in case they were to pop out suddenly.

"You better have a good explanation to come here uninvited, yellow eyes."

The vampire, who had come from behind one of the tall pillars, spoke out. He was big- easily as big as Emmett. He sported a grey cloak that touched the floor.

I knew instantly that challenging him in a fight would be almost reckless. Though I never doubted my own skills, I knew that the Volturi had most likely kept him around for his immense physical strength, and I did not come to start an altercation. I came for help.

"Wish I would have had time to send notice, but something serious has happened. I had no choice but to come as soon as possible. So it if isn't too much trouble I would like to be taken to Aro and Caius; I would be much obliged to this , sir."

"Felix, I'll take it from here. Follow me."

She spoke nonchalantly, as if nothing could threaten her; not even my surprised entrance.

I knew instantly who she was, because any vampire who approached me, without even the slightest appearance of intimidation, would have to be _extremely _powerful. Most vampires, who meet me for the first time, immediately take in my scars. They can sense my skills in battle, and know that I shouldn't be messed with. But she didn't react at all. Which meant one thing; she was Jane. The vampire who could make you feel as though you were burning alive.

"Yes, mam." I said, before following close behind her.

The other vampire, whom Jane had referred to as Felix, followed close behind us.

Before I knew it, I was standing before three vampires. I immediately recognized Aro and Caius, and figured that the other must be Marcus; the co-leader of the Volturi.

Aro stood to his feet, with a slight smirk on his face. "Young man, I have not seen an animal fed vampire in quite some time. Your kind fascinates me."

He approached me, stopped just a few feet in front of me. "If you're speaking of Carlisle, I know him. I am a part of the Cullen clan."

"Always enjoyed him, and how is Carlisle doing?" He asked.

"Fine, sir. I hate to be hasty, but I have to get to my point of coming here rather quickly."

Aro turned to face Caius and Marcus for a moment before looking back at me.

"You are a bold young vampire. I see the strength in you. You've fought many vampires, and survived, haven't you?"

I was growing a little impatient, but did not want to upset any of them. "Yes. I have." I answered

"Do you have a particular gift?"

I could feel Aro's intrigue toward me. I wondered if he'd asked, in the hopes of recruiting me.

"Yes."

I tried to be short with my reply, but had a feeling he would only ask me what it was anyway.

"What can you do?"

Trying to keep my cool, I replied. "I can feel the emotions of those around me, as well as manipulate them. In other words, I can make anyone feel what I wa tnthem to."

Aro immediately clapped his hands together. "Ha! This I must see at work! Please, can you do it to me?"

At first, I was surprised that he would want me to use my gift against him. But I remembered that Aro knew if I were to try to harm him in any capacity, I would have the wrath of every vampire in the room; including Jane and her twin brother Alec.

"Alright." I replied.

With ease, I made Aro feel extreme sadness. In doing so, it caused Aro to make a turn about the room, glancing at everyone before turning back to face me.

"What a sadness I feel. Strange, since it is an emotion that I no longer know."

Aro had stated, with a look of slight disgust and confusion at the emotion I had made him feel.

When I stopped using my ability on him, Aro immediately smiled. "Incredible. What did you say your name was?"

"I hadn't yet. I'm Jasper Hale."

"Now, Jasper, what is it you came to tell us?" He was trying to please me by finally getting to the point. I knew that his intent was to ask me to join their clan.

"What I came here to say, may be a little hard to believe, but I hope you'll hear me out."

Just like I had with Carlisle, I explained everything. I had even explained why I was so fixated on finding Maria. I left nothing out; telling him everything that had happened in complete detail. I could feel Caius, Marcus, and a few of the Volturi guard become filled with rage as I'd said this. Aro on the other hand, was calm. His emotions seemed to never change.

When I finished, Marcus was the first to speak.

"Aro, you must use your ability on him. See if he speaks the truth of these traitors."

Placing out my hand; knowing that Aro could see everything, I had hoped from the beginning that he would have done just that.

"Please. I had hoped you would ask to do so."

Aro reached for my hand. I could see in his eyes that he was beginning to see everything I had done or seen in my life. It was the first time, I had thought about Aro seeing my past. If I had thought about the crimes he was about to see that I had committed- by making new borns for an army- I wouldn't have shown him. Now, I had to worry about getting slaughtered myself.

When he finally released my hand, he spoke out.

"He speaks the truth."

He never even mentioned what I'd done. Aro was so obsessed with power that he had obviously looked past my crimes, in hopes of recruiting another powerful vampire. I was a desired trophy for his rare collection as well as an added protection.

Caius stood to his feet. "This threat against us must be neutralized at once, Aro."

I could feel Caius' anger, but he did not show it; his tone and expression never once changing.

"Yes." Aro said flatly before continuing. "But how?" I knew the last part was not as much a question as it was a spoken thought. Placing a hand to his chin, Aro began walking toward Caius and Marcus.

"Tracking them will not be easy as they have probably left Texas, but I suppose we must start from there." Aro said before continuing.

"I say we send Felix, Jane and Alec to Texas. There, they can search them out. Though their gifts are impressive, I have seen Jane and Alec over come other vampires' mental abilities entirely." He raised a finger as if he were about to state a fact. "And more than once." Smiling with confidence he turned to Marcus and Caius.

"Yes, they should leave at once." Marcus agreed. "If found, kill them all."

Jane came forward. "Ofcourse master."

It was now or never. I had come here to tell the Volturri the truth, but hoped that for the information they would protect my family. But once I had gotten there, I feared my job was over, and protecting my family would be out of the question, but then an idea hit me…

"If I may, I have an idea."

Aro turned to face me. Though impressed by my boldness, I could also feel he was getting a little impatient with me. Showing no fear, I spoke out.

"Going to Texas might not be the first place you should look. Since one of them is an excellent tracker, he may be able to trace me back to Forks, Washington. I know their first targets would be myself and family. If my family were to stay put, and _let _this tracker find them in our home, you may be able to capture him. "

Aro laughed sadistically. "You mean to use your own clan as bait?"

"In return, would you offer them protection?" I said boldly.

"We are not body guards of other clans." Marcus snarled.

"But this could mean an easy capture. And if Jane could torture the tracker for information, the others could be found as well." Caius pointed out.

Aro was the last to speak. "Alright. Your family is under our protection. But_ you_ must go with Jane, Felix, and Alec to Forks. If you are there, the tracker is more likely to come."

I felt myself relax. I had done everything I had sought out to do, and now my family was protected.

I nodded in agreement. I wasn't ready to return home but if it kept them alive, I would. And maybe I didn't have to go inside that house. Maybe I didn't have to smell her scent. I hoped I wouldn't have to, anyway.

"Go then." Aro said, before returning to his seat (or throne, really).

With that, Alec, Jane, and Felix began walking with me close behind.

"And Jane?" Caius said.

She immediately turned at his voice. "Yes?"

"Do not return without the tracker."

"Of course masters." She said.

"Come along." She said to me in her confident and no-care tone.

Without another word, I followed along. I didn't enjoy the idea of traveling with Volturi (especially when they were as sadistic as Jane and Alec had the reputation of being), but this wasn't about me. It was about Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. It was about the only family I had left. It was about saving them, to make it up to _her…._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yey! I finally updated! I know it took a month, but I hope it was worth the wait! <em>**

**_Thanks again for reading, and for those of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate it more than I can say! And ofcourse, let me know what you thought if this chapter! _**


	8. Decisions and Realizations

**A/N: First off I'd like to apologize for the ridiculously long wait! I know it must have felt as if I were giving up on my story, but the truth was I have had a rough last few months. It's been a damaging season in my life, and there has been quite a bit of struggle. But I'm happy to say things are turning around and life is slowly getting back to normal! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I promise to continue updating! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's good to have you home."<p>

Carlisle shook my hand; a smile plastered on his face as he spoke.

It was just past midnight, when we'd reached my home in Forks. Edward was the first to greet me, having read my mind and knowing I was close.

The entire Cullen family now stood in our living room, along with the Volturi. When I had explained the reason for the Volturi being with me, none of them had said a word; though I could still feel Rose's discomfort, and Esme's concern at the idea.

"I won't be staying, Carlisle. I'm only here to help. But once this is over, I'll be leaving. Being on my own is what I need… At least for now."

My words had affected them all, and I could feel it. Even sarcastic Emmett was bummed out by my reply.

"Understandable." Carlisle answered.

Jane, having reached her patience spoke out. "Well then, now that the situation has been explained, we can begin our watch over the house immediately. For this plan to work, your entire clan must live out their daily lives as normal as possible. We hope the vampire will make an appearance shortly. Felix, Alec, let's set up a perimeter around the house. "

With that, the three of them stepped outside, leaving the rest of us by ourselves.

"How could you bring them into this, Jazz? How could you let us be used at bait like this?"

Rosalie, who usually had an upset opinion about everything, was the first to speak out.

"Rose, how could you say that to him? He was just trying-"

Esme, upset by her reaction tried to defend me. I raised my hand to stop her.

"It's okay. She has a right to be upset. It was a decision I made on my own without her permission. Look Rose, I didn't know what else to do. I had to make a deal with the Volturi to protect you all. It was the only way. "

I could feel her anger, and my answer only seemed to fuel it.

"Well maybe you should have thought about _us_, before going after Maria. Do you honestly think that revenge was what Alice would have wanted?"

Esme gasped at Rose's words. Now it was my turn to be angry. Snarling and slightly crouched, I spoke out.

"Don't be such a hypocrite. Imagine if it were Emmet that you had lost. Imagine if _your_ mate had been taken from you like that. Can you say you would have done any different?!"

Before Rosalie had the chance to speak, Carlisle stood between us, with his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Rosalie, that's enough. Jasper has done everything he can to try to protect us. Try to see it that way. "

Rosalie turned on her heel without another word. Running up the stairs in half a second, she disappeared to her room, with Emmet not far behind.

With a sigh, Jasper turned to face me.

"She'll come around. We all know how Rosalie can be. "

Edward said with a smirk, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Besides, she hasn't had you to level out her mood swings so she's extra irate as of late. " He paused raising his hands; interrupting me before I had the chance to speak.

"I know. No need repeating yourself, you can't stay. Though, I wish you would."

"I wish I could." I state flatly.

When no one said a word for quite some time, I interrupted the silence.

"Well, since we're all supposed to live out our lives at normal as possible, I think I'll take to reading a book."

Esme rested her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, I'm just glad to see your face again. I hope you've been taking care of yourself properly. When was the last time you fed?"

I shrugged reaching for a book from the living room shelf. "Few days ago, I guess."

She turned my head to face her, obviously looking to see the color of my eyes.

"They're already a little dark. Why not go for a night hunt with your brother? It'll take your mind off things."

I turned to face Edward who gave me a sort of "why not" expression.

Turning back to Esme, she crossed her arms with a stern expression. It was obvious she wouldn't be satisfied until I did as told.

"Alright, we'll head out now." I said, smiling to myself. She was definitely stubborn like a mom should be.

"Good idea" Esme said before moving toward Carlisle and wrapping her arm around him.

"You boys be safe."

Edward and I nodded before heading toward the back door.

"Nothing's changed around here I see." I stated jokingly. Edward smirked before following me out the door.

"First to catch a buck owes the other fifty bucks? Edward challenged.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

"Okay, thank you so much for your time, Auriah. If there is anything else you remember, please give me a call."

Nodding, I strained every muscle in my face to give her a smile. An expression in her face told me she hadn't completely believed my story, but I had to stick to the lie. No one in their right mind would speak the truth, especially not to a cop! I knew lying would be difficult, but the truth seemed impossible to face.

As she walked away, I realized how much worse my situation could get. What if Jasper told her he thought I might remember more than I was letting on? What if he called me out on my lie? The thought made my skin burn with fear.

I couldn't take all the stress any more. I wanted out of my dire situation, and I wanted out now. But I felt trapped; like a wild bird in a cage- my lies had surrounded around me like strong steel, and I was permanently stuck.

Pulling my legs to my chest, I lay my chin to my knees, letting out an exhaustible sigh.

"She's a pretty scary lookin' chick" Evan said as he stepped inside. "So have they said when I can take you home?"

I shrugged. "Not really. But the nurse looked me over and said I seemed okay. Maybe if the dr comes in he can sign my release. I hope" I bit my lip, realizing how much I _did _want to leave this place. It wasn't just the fact that being in a hospital wasn't exactly my kind of fun. It was also that I just wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for all eternity. Well, at least until all of this was just a bad memory.

"Well, can you buzz the nurse? I'd like to get the hell out of here. Hospitals creep me out."

Reaching for the control on my bed, I pushed the large red button as requested. It had only taken thirty seconds for her to pop her head back into my room.

"Yes?" The nurse had said, with a warm smile.

"Is there any chance I can go home tonight?" I'd asked sounding hopeful.

"Oh, I don't see why the doctor would want you to stay. You seem to be recovering quite well. I'll have the doctor come in as soon as he's able. I think when he examines you he'll most likely sign for your release."

_Thank God!_

"Okay, great."

"Are there any noticeable changes in the way you feel?" She'd asked before moving over to me.

"Nope. Just the same dull pain in my arm and head." I'd stated.

"Good, I'll see if I can find him." With that, she stepped out.

Evan sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on my leg. "Aury, I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled warm-heartedly, reaching for his hand. "I know. Thanks." I said, appreciative of the way he cared about me.

"Alright, I'm bored. Let's see what's on the ol' boob tube. Maybe we can find a re-run of _One Tree Hill_, mute the T.V. and role-play all the voices."

I rolled my eyes playfully, letting out a snort of a laugh.

"Okay fine. But _I'll _be Brooke this time. She's a far better character than your dialect gives her credit for."

Evan nudged me to move over as I'd spoke, turning on the TV as he'd done so. "Pfft, I'm a great Brooke. But if you insist, she's yours."

As Evan continued to channel surf, the thought of Jasper had creeped into the back of my mind. I kept thinking about his conversation with that cop; wondering if he would tell her what I'd said. I could just picture her ripping the curtain out of her way and pulling out the handcuffs before hauling my lying butt to jail for obstructing justice(I knew the term, but wasn't exactly sure if I had actually obstructed justice or not.. It just sounded scary).

It wasn't long before my mind had carried me away, and images of a horrible interrogation were all I could really see.

Lying was a full time job, and one I wasn't equipped to do….

* * *

><p>"I apologize that I couldn't be of any further- help."<p>

I said, with certain slyness to my voice.

"No, please. You said everything you could." Pausing she ran a finger through her hair.

" Well, Jasper Hale, it was a pleasure meeting you. Give me a call if you have any further information, or just a question regarding the investigation."

The officer was flirting with me, and pretty heavily. She had become molded clay in my hands with every word I had chosen to say. I probably could have gotten this kind of reaction without changing her emotions; making her feel an utter attraction toward me. But it seemed easier to just use what I had.

As she continued to smile flirtatiously, she took a few steps forward, standing rather close to me. Her excited pulse stirred my hunger. Taking in her scent, she didn't smell quite as delicious as Auriah, but it had been a long time since I'd tasted human blood. And the way she continued to peer up at me, I knew it would be easy enough to get her alone.

_Jazz. Please, don't think like this. You're better than that._

Her voice cut through me like a dull knife_. _It had brought me back to reality, and at least I could be thankfullfor that.

Giving the two of us a little distance, I smiled. "Ofcourse."

My movement had made her uncomfortable, and a little embarrassed. Realizing her advances weren't working she turned cold. "Good bye, Mr. Hale."

With that, she turned and left me standing there.

Taking a look at the time, it was now 3:30. In just another two and a half hours the sun would be rising. It was going to be the first sunny day in Portland in a week; which meant I would need to leave, and get back to the hotel I'd been staying at for the duration of the day.

But I couldn't leave. Everything in me was forcing me to stay and see Auriah one last time. I was beginning to wonder if it was something more than just a "need for a clean conscience" thing. Deep down I knew it was. I wouldn't be able to deny it for much longer- the truth was sitting there in plain sight. And the truth was pretty damn simple. I was captivated by this girl; her beauty and elegance reminded me of a simpler time. A time when the world was at a much slower pace. It was also this feeling of peace I felt in her presence- one that brought me the sensation of healing.

As a vampire, I knew that what I felt for her was a gravitational pull that would never leave me. Because once a feeling arises in my kind, it will stick with us forever. Whether I enjoyed it or not, I was falling for Auriah.

It was a strange thing to want anyone but Alice, and it angered me. But still, the feelings remained. Did that mean I was going to pursue something with her? No, I wasn't ready. Did that mean I had the will to leave her? No, I couldn't do that either- I would miss the sense of peace she was giving me. But there was more to staying than just a chance to heal.

In some odd way, Auriah could be a chance to redeem myself. I had failed Alice. But I wouldn't fail twice. If Auriah could stay safe, then maybe I could face myself again.

For those two reasons, I would stay, and Auriah would just have to put up with me...

* * *

><p>"May I come in?"<p>

His southern accent ran through me like a heat wave. Evan gave me a playful smile.

"Sounds like your future deflowerer is back." Evan whispered this before standing to his feet.

I punched his side before moving the strands of hair from my face.

"Yeah of course you can." I said. I was glad he hadn't walked back sooner. I don't think I could have handled him seeing me pretend to be Brooke.

He stepped around the drawn curtain greeting me with his sultry smile. Once again I was blushing; hating that someone as fascinating as Jasper had to be speaking to me in a hospital with my head covered in bandages.

_Hey, at least you'll always have the memory of the sexiest savior slash knight in shining armor. Yes, at least there was that. _

"Feeling any better?" He'd asked.

"Yeah a lot better, actually. The nurse left not too terribly long ago saying I could probably go home soon."

"Pfft, try like thirty minutes ago. How long does it take to find a Dr. anyway?"

Evan leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest; his body language matching the annoyance in his voice.

It was right then that the Dr. chose to speak. "Everone decent?"

"Yes. " I called out.

Jasper moved from the front, stepping closer toward the bed. The Dr. shook my hand before speaking.

"The nurse said you seemed ready for discharge. I'd like to examine you myself before I get the paperwork ready, if that's alright."

I shrugged. "No problem." I really didn't care, just as long as I got out of there really.

He pulled a small light from his pocket before flashing it in my eyes. Doing the same thing I had earlier, I followed his fingers without moving my head. He took a quick look at the bandages on my head and arm before speaking.

"Alright, I'd say you're ready go. I'll have the nurse come back in with the release for you to sign." With that, the dr. left.

"Thank God." Evan stated dramatically.

"Well, suppose since you are alright, I can be heading out now." Jasper said.

In a way, his words were slightly disappointing. I mean, it wasn't like I assumed he'd be around forever, but chances were I may never see him again. And guys that good looking only came around once a millennium.

"Ofcourse, I'd prefer it if I could see you again. To make sure you're doing alright. I wouldn't want all my efforts to save you to go to waste. That is, if it's alright with you miss."

I bit my lip. Flushed by his crooked smile, and flattered that he wanted to check up on me.

"You could always stop by my art shop. 2044 North east Alberta, the cross street is 16th. It's called _Tresor Unique_. We're there Monday through Friday 8-5." Evan answered before I had the chance to speak.

If Jasper hadn't been in the room, I would have punched Evan in the gut. But seeing as I hadn't dated anyone since I'd lived in the city with him, he was probably getting desperate for some boy talk with his best gal pal. Still, he was highly embarrassing.

With a smile Jasper spoke "I can appreciate a good piece of art when I see one, so count me in." He took a step toward the bed, his golden eyes fixated on me. "Miss Auriah."

He nodded his head, and the gesture quickly reminded me of some old western. I immediately pictured him in a cowboy hat as his hand reached up to tilt the front of it; much like a gentleman would do back then in the sight of a lady. I did everything I could to conceal how wonderfully fascinated I was by him but feared my burning cheeks and grinning eyes gave it away.

"Evan." He turned to face Evan before continuing." Pleasure meeting you both, you get some rest, and I'll be seeing ya' soon."

"Bye." I said softly with a smile.

And just like that, he was gone. I wasn't sure if he was actually ever going to come by the shop, but I could only hope(pray, beg, and pray some more).

"You can thank me later." Evan said before a look of pride came across his face.

"And why should I be thanking you? You practically threw me at him!"

Letting out a bark of a laugh he crossed his arms. "Just wait until him _and_ his glorious ass shows up in the store. That's when you'll appreciate it."

"Sure, if he doesn't think I'm insanely desperate first.

"Like I said, you'll be singing a different tune when he shows up."

I shook my head, letting go of the argument. Evan was just Evan. And in a way, he was right. I just hoped Jasper would end up showing up at the shop. And I would dress myself up as beautiful as possible everyday just incase...

* * *

><p><strong>SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again, and PLEASE be kind and leave a review <strong>


	9. Ya had me at Aviators and crooked smiles

**Hello readers! I know crazy right? ANOTHER UPDATE?! Well, I had been so cruel by letting everyone wait for sooo flippin' long I thought I'd do my best to make it up to you all by writing another chapter. I've spent all morning on this baby so I hope you all love it :)**

* * *

><p>"No, no way. Just go ahead and vito that one."<p>

I rolled my eyes furiously before turning away from the mirror to face Evan. I had literally tried on six different outfits and was most definitely tired of attempting to find the perfect one.

"What's wrong with this one?" I said before facing the mirror once again. Looking myself over, I couldn't see a single thing wrong with my dark blue skinny jeans and purple razor back tank top.

"Where's the cleavage, Auriah? Are you playing the Amish princess? I might be gay, but I am still a dude. Trust me, sex is always what we're thinking about, and if a guy tells you differently he's saving face. And yes, it _is _nice to have some of that body covered to be left for the imagination, but give him _something_ to work with here!"

I laughed before plopping on Evan's mattress. "Will you stop playing the role of my personal pimp? Do you really want some guy liking me for my body anyway?"

Evan raised an eyebrow before giving me a sarcastic expression. "Yeah, that's exactly it. " He paused, giving me a stern look before continuing. "Look, I already know he's going to be crazy about you once he gets to know you. He'd be an idiot if he couldn't see how flippin' awesome you are. But a little boob action never killed anyone. Nothing that screams skank, ya know? More like you are tying to say, "I'm not a slut but I'm tired of being a virgin."

I let out a snort of a laugh before nudging his shoulder. He quickly stood from the bed before pulling me off with him.

"Come on. I say we hit up the mall. I'm thinking sweetheart neckline and polka-dots."

At times-especially that one in particular- no one could drive me as crazy and make me laugh as hard as Evan could. And I couldn't imagine living my life without him...

* * *

><p>"Housekeeping, would you like me to change your sheets?"<p>

With a hard knock, the woman on the other side of the door called out to me. I made sure my curtain was drawn completely before opening the door. I couldn't risk some random human witnessing my skin shine like crazy.

Pulling it open I greeted her with a smile. "No thank you, mam. I won't be needing anything today."

Her blood rushed underneath her skin, and she instantly became flushed. Just like so many humans, she was drawn to me. Quickly closing the door without another word, I held my breath to keep from picking up her scent.

I was hungry, and wanted to feed. It had been a few days and I was starting to see the color in my eyes begin to change. But I couldn't leave, and I knew if I would have talked to her for a minute more, that housekeeper might have become a tasty meal.

As I stared out onto the street, I began to think of my family. I began to wonder what they were doing and if they missed me as much as I did them. A smile played on my lips as I picture Esme pacing the floor until I returned, and Carlisle trying to reassure her that her son was okay.

When that tracker had never shown his face, I feared the Volturi would turn on me in anger. That they would feel as if I'd wasted their time and in return I would lose what I had asked them so boldy to protect. Instead, they had given me a choice. I would return to Texas with Jane and show them the place they had taken me. When we'd gotten there, nothing was left. There was not a single sign of any vampire activity. The clan had moved on.

Unsure of where they had gone, my family had no choice but to leave Forks behind. So they headed for Alaska, but I couldn't go with them. I had to stay mobile, I had to try and find them before they had a chance to find me. Edward had insisted he come with me, but I knew he could best protect our family. He could hear their thoughts, and know they were coming. It wasn't much of a head start, but it was enough for them to get away.

I had been to eight different states, with no sign of them. It wasn't until I had come to Oregon that something had changed. The minute I'd reached Florence, there was talk about the death of a young woman, who was slaughtered by some kind of animal.

At first, I thought nothing of it. Knowing it was probably a young vampire, too stupid to clean up their own mess. Still, not something I could do anything about. That was until they mentioned the car. It was the entire reason everyone was so confused. No one could figure out how some animal was capable of tearing a truck in half, before ripping her body to pieces. It was the most gruesome death anyone had seen in that town.

I knew it couldn't just be a newborn. Something like that sounded more like the works of someone who wanted attention; and definitely not the right kind. It sounded like someone who wanted the Volturi to get wind of this human's death and make their way to Oregon. When I realized this, I immediately contacted Aro, who had told me to do so if I found any evidence of their where-abouts. But he had already heard of it; informing me that no one would investigate one single human death. It would take a lot more then that before any of them left Volterra again.

I wondered if Aro feared that Maria's twisted clan would use their possible investigation as bait. I wondered if Aro had thought there might be a possible fight, it would be where he had the advantage, and not the other way around. But that wasn't something I would have said or brought up out loud.

An entire month had gone by without another strange event. There was no sign of their clan, and no more attempts to get the Volturi's attention. Still, I waited; constantly watching the news for any sign of bizarre deaths or something that sounded suspiciously like the works of a vampire. I waited for them to make a move and I knew I wouldn't stop waiting.

As I continued to watch the street below, my thoughts of Auriah had returned. It seemed I was beginning to think of her more and more. She was slowly becoming a part of me and it was something I knew I couldn't stop. And the more I thought of her, the more I longed to be near her. The idea that I wasn't around to keep her safe was driving me insane. I didn't know what was worse. Feeling something for someone else, or knowing that I could no longer deny those feelings.

Running an anxious hand through my hair, I turned to face the T.V., and ran at full speed across the room to grab the remote; In doing so, I'd cause the comforter on the bed to flip up and fall to one side. I guess my speed did tend to cause a bit of a rushing wind. Turning the tv on I flipped the channel to the news. I wanted to know when I could get the hell out of this hotel and see her again. I wanted to know when this stupid sunshine would end, and when the clouds would finally come back...

* * *

><p>Monday had came and went, and Jasper had never shown up. I know he hadn't promised some specific day, and Evan had actually planned a weeks worth of outfits (yes he had literally bought me four different shirts, a dress, new tight jeans with studded pockets, and a skirt just in case).<p>

Today I wore the first outfit he had originally planned for. I sported a bright red sweetheart neckline tank with black polka-dots and a tight black blazer. I also wore the tight studded jeans and a pair of black glittered flats (Evan had tried to get me to wear stilettos at first but I'd drawn the line there. I wasn't working at the shop for eight hours with shoes that could literally cause my feet to fall off).

That morning before we had left, Evan had even taken my biggest curling iron, and before I knew it my dark chocolate hair had been teased and curled to perfection. Besides my blue eyes it was one of the only two things I really liked about myself, and only because I shared my sister's blue eyes and dark thick hair. Other than that, I hated my thin frame and lack of curves.

What was worse is I still sported the stupid bandages. But at least my head wasn't completely wrapped any more. Now I just had a patch on the side of my forehead, and ofcourse the bandage on my arm. Evan told me it made me look slightly bad ass, but I simply felt ridiculous.

It was only eleven, but it felt like I had been there for hours. Every time the bell connected to the front door went off my heart skipped a beat. Then every time it wasn't him I felt my heart sink.

It was driving me crazy that I was so worked up over some guy. I had grown use to being the girl with the one guy friend, not the girl who had a boyfriend. I mean sure, I enjoyed the idea of some guy sweeping me of my feet but I certainly wasn't pining for it. And yet here I was acting like a fool.

Growing up in a small town with my best friends consisting of my sister and Evan, I was never the object of some guys' affection. In fact, no boys really ever spoke to me. I mean, there was that one time that this super popular boy, Chris Ryan the school quarterback to be exact, asked me if I had change for a five so he could buy Cheetos from the school vending machine, but something told me that didn't count.

Yes, my track record was quite pathetic. I mean, my first kiss had been some loser in downtown Portland who was drunk as a skunk and kept screaming happy New Year even though it wasn't even winter time, then planted one on me unexpectedly before taking off down the street. Pretty much the worst experience of my life, but something Evan said I would never forget. I guess that's what I get for walking to get frozen yogurt by myself and without the protection of Evan at my side.

Still, I had never gotten the opportunity for some great love escapade. Most of my days in Portland consisted of being at the shop; discussing local art pieces to customers and trying my best to sell all of our merchandise. The other half of my time was spent going for walks in the rain, spending time at my favorite near-by book store, or writing some of my very own fiction. None of those things were bound to bring me a guy, but I enjoyed my simple life, and I had no complaints.

"Auriah, do you mind grabbing the new merchandise from the back? Kevin brought in some more of his painted light switch covers and I forgot to set them out this morning."

Nodding, I immediately headed toward the back upon Evan's request. Kevin was one of my favorite local artists and I was always happiest when his stuff sold.

My favorite part of Evan's shop was not a single piece of art in our building wasn't from a local artist. The place was so eclectic. We carried paintings, jewelry, home décor', and occasionally we even had locally designed clothes. Each piece had their own flare as well; Like Kevin's light switch covers that he often wrote poetry on and covered with painted flowers. Or Lucy, another personal favorite, who had once cut up tin bottle caps and shaped them into puzzle pieces before gluing them to an art board, and placing some kind of shimmer over the entire thing. I really couldn't imagine working anywhere else, and even though it made me sad how Evan had ended up with enough money to open such a place, I was happy it happened (the only man who ever accepted and loved Evan had passed away and left his entire estate to his grandson. I know, seriously depressing.).

Switching the storage room light on, I walked over to the tall shelf of merchandise as the door to the shop opened, setting off the bell once again. This time, I didn't let it get to me. I just took a deep breath and continued searching for Kevin's things.

Once they were found I carried the box toward the counter before grabbing the scissors next to register and opening it up.

"Hello there."

His voice immediately sent shivers down my spine, and in the best possible way. Looking up, I took the wonderful sight of him in. He was just as amazing as the first time I'd seen him, if not more so. He still wore the brown leather jacket, but this time he had on a coal colored v-neck and dark blue jeans. His black converse looked authentically vintage, and as he pulled off the aviators from his face I couldn't take my eyes off of his bright golden ones.

"Hi." My voice was breathless, and barely audible. I couldn't seem to ever pull myself together when it came to him. I wondered if I ever would be able to.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Clark. You look-"

His crooked smile made me bite my lip. He ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "You look, enchanting."

_Oh Evan I could kiss you!_ I thought to myself as I smiled with glee. I knew I must have looked like a fool but I couldn't help that. He'd just given me the best compliment of my life.

"Thanks."

I couldn't find any other words to say, and was glad when he finally spoke up.

"This place looks interesting. Would you mind showing me around?"

I glanced over at Evan who gave me a playful before pretending to be busy with something.

"Yeah, of course I can."

With that I stepped around the counter and headed for the front of the store.

"Our store really carries anything made by a local artist. Over here is our some of our paint-work." I paused before pointing to one that hung on the wall above all the rest. The face of a woman was blended into several violet and blue flowers; almost like she was connected to them. "Actually, this is one of my favorites. The artist called it "_To be one with Love". _He said his late wife loved to work in her garden. When she passed he spread her ashes there. Once he told me about it I couldn't have it sold, so I forced Evan to buy it for me." I smiled back at him before continuing.

"This one was actually done by Evan."

I pointed to a sketch that had been done by pencil; a girl with a long black flowy dress and her hands above her head as if she was dancing was what had been drawn on the canvas.

"She looks like you." He'd said before moving to stand beside me.

"It's actually my sister, Kiara. She loved to dance. Not so much in public where others could see. More like in our own home with the music blasting. We use to dance around our room with our hairbrushes in hand, and just letting loose. Evan misses her as much as I do."

I hadn't meant to say so much, but wasn't surprised to catch myself blabbing. It was just sort of my thing.

"Where is she, if you don't mind me asking?" He'd said politely.

I swallowed, almost dreading this part. The few people who knew I'd lost my sister had always given me "the look". The one that made me feel so pathetic. It was like I was a little lost puppy with no place to go. I hated that look so much. I mean, yes I knew no one was giving me that look to be rude. They just felt sorry for me. But truthfully, I didn't want that. I didn't want people to feel bad about something no one could change. She was gone, and all I wanted was the chance to move on.

"She died when we were younger."

I waited for it- waited for "the look" to stare me down. But Jasper's expression never changed. He just looked at me before smiling.

"She was very beautiful."

His words touched my heart, and I found it very hard not to shed a tear. Looking up at him, my eyes became fixated on the color of his. I couldn't get over the fact how beautiful he was. It was like someone had taken every synonym known to man (including but not limited to: sexy, gorgeous, handsome, hot, and glorious), and made Jasper Hale. It was like, all the things that I thought to be good looking before, had nothing on him.

Once again, Jasper had turned his face away and smiled widely. I swallowed hard; realzing I'd been gawking him again. I knew how uncomfortable I must have made him, and soon I was blushing. Not knowing what to say, I was happy when he filled up the awkward silence.

"That hanging shelf is pretty amazing." Jasper stated before walking over to it.

"Is it petrified wood?" He'd asked before turning to face me.

"Yeah, it is. The guy who made it actually does half of the furniture you see in here. It's usually woodwork, but it's always incredible. He has this design style that is my absolute favorite. It's called rustic-luxe, and I swear if I ever have my own place it better be filled with it. Of course I'd have a dash of contemporary thrown in just to mix things up a bit, ya know?"

He laughed before nodding. "Oh yeah, I think every house needs a dash of contemporary."

I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I didn't know how to stop my fumbling words. I was spewing word vomit again and making an ass of myself. I was so bad with guys it was becoming quite clear as to why I had never actually had a boyfriend in the first place.

"Miss Auriah, I'd like to take you to dinner sometime." With a crooked smile he continued." Sooner rather than later, if you wouldn't mind."

I didn't know what to say. I'd rambled on and on, made an idiot of myself, and stared at him like a moron all within the last fifteen minutes and yet he wanted to take me out? I thought for sure I was dreaming. Realizing it was taking me quite a long time to reply, I came out and said the first thing I thought of.

"Yes."

"How's tonight sound?"

"Yes." I said again.

"Can I pick you up here when your shift is over?"

"Yes." I replied.

He ran a hand through his hair once again before smiling. "You're a very difficult woman."

I laughed before shrugging my shoulders. "I guess I'm just easy going like that."

The two of us smiled at each other for a moment without saying a word. We continued on like that for a good ten seconds before Jasper finally spoke.

"I'd like to see the rest of the place before I head out, if you wouldn't mind show me."

I nodded before taking a glance over at Evan who looked as if he were trying to hold back a scream of joy. I bit my lip and mouthed an "_oh my gosh" _at Evan, before waving Jasper over toward the home décor.

I really didn't know how my world had flipped around so quickly, and how I'd managed to be asked out by a demi-God but you certainly wouldn't catch me complaining about it. I guess being attacked might have been the cause of the last few nights being haunted by nightmares, but at least it filled my days with dream come true's(okay super cheesy but this kind of thing just comes with crushes doesn't it?)

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I really hope you liked it and I REALLY hope you leave me a review. I promise that reviews really motivate me to write more! Thank you for reading, and if you'd like check out my other story! Much love! <strong>


End file.
